worth the pain (deku x toga)
by kevin yoma
Summary: toga is infatuated with izuku and constantly stalked and threatens deku friends and family. deku will is being constantly chipped at by toga but his drive to become a hero pushes him to change toga and try to make the relationship he was forced work out for both of them. toga's mental state is to far gone but her lust for blood is only suppressed by her lust for deku.


"Hey deku, what's up," uraraka asked a she sat down at their lunch table

"Oh nothing how about you?"deku asked

"Are you sure you're not eating and you look really tired," uraraka said worriedly

"Oh I can't sleep plus I'm just not hungry," izuku said resting his head on the table

"Mydoria, a good breakfast and proper sleep schedule is key to preforming well in school," iida said rushing in to the seat next to him

"I don't know guys I might just go back to my dorm," izuku said

"Skipping class is unexseptable for a up and coming hero," iida said shaking his hand in a chopping motion towards Mydoria

"Whatever," deku said peeling himself off the table and heading to his dorm tired as all hell

Izuku walked to his dorm and opened it with his keys he walked in and fell on his bed slowly shutting his eyes only to see a figure standing over him as he fell asleep

Deku awoke to a maniacal giggle and a sharp pain in his side

"You're finally awake, I thought you had slipped into a coma or something," toga said with a wide smile and a small amount of drool seeping out of her mouth

"Where am I, what did you do to me," deku asked as he tried to gain freedom of the shackles he was bound by

"Ohhh you're not going any where I slipped a little something into your water last night," toga said straddling deku

"Get off me," said trying to struggle but to no avail

"But why you're enjoying it right," toga said with a huge grin on her face

"No! Why would I enjoy any of this now let me go!" Deku said trying to push toga off him

"You need to stop struggling," toga warned pulling our her k.y. brand knife and pressing it to deku neck slightly cutting him

Deku's eyes widened as he saw the knife he stopped struggling and audible swollowed his Adams apple hitting the blade

"That's better see," toga said dragging the knife across deku chest and abs tracing the outlines or his muscles careful not cut deku to bad

"What are you planing on doing to me," izuku asked his voice shaking

"Nothing to bad I just wanna get to know you better," toga laughed as she stroked her knife across Deku's cheeks cutting him a little

Toga lowered her face to Deku's and licked the blood of his cheeks

"Now I'm going to let you go, but of you tell any one about our little play date then I'll have to kill the bimbo and the lanky guy with glasses you hang out with," toga threatened

"And you better pick fast cause there is a wrong choice," toga said putting her knife back into its holster

"OK, find I won't tell anyone just don't hurt my friends," deku pleaded

"Good boy," toga Said patting deku's head

"Now I'm going to take you home," toga grinned

"Where am I anyway," deku said before getting cut off with a swift kick in the head knocking him out instantly

Deku awoke in his own bed in his own dorm he didn't feel any different but is head and sides hurt a lot

"Maybe it was just a dream yeah a dream," deku said getting up to feeling his face for cuts

"Ow shit," deku exclamed pulling his have back a small but stinging cut on both of his cheeks

"*sigh* why me," deku said laying back down

Deku didn't know why toga was infatuated with him he didn't think he was very attractive and he is pretty average in school and his quirk was very powerful but she couldn't have known that. It was a mystery to him all he could do now is comply with toga's demands and hope thing just die down. But in the meantime he might as well catch some Z's.

"*knock* *knock* *knock* deku you there," uraraka asked

"It's like 6 am," deku groaned

"It's 11 o-clock, and I thought we where hanging out to day," uraraka said in a worried voice

"Oh yeah sorry," deku said wearing only his boxers

Deku slowly got up and walked to the door swing it open.

"Hey deku..." uraraka said looking deku up and down

"Oh my god," deku said closing the door and throwing on a t-shirt and shorts

Deku opened the door once more

"Sorry sorry," deku said rubbing his head

"It's fine I don't mind," she said laughing a bit

"So you ready to go?" Uraraka asked

"Oh yeah sorry one moment," deku said pulling uraraka in to his dorm

"I'll be done in a minute," deku said rushing to his room to change

"OK," uraraka said

Deku came out of his room wearing a black and green hoodie and some black and white joggers

"OK let's go," deku said walking towards the door

Uraraka followed deku to the door leaving the dorm and into the hall way

" let's go to the bravemuster first," uraraka said excitedly

"Sure," Deku's said patting his pockets

"Shoot my wallet, wait here," deku said running to his dorm

He looked around for his wallet and found it next to his lamp. He opened it to check if he had any money to spend but next to his cash was a note he pulled it out and it read "have fun" it had a red stain under the words

"Fucking toga," deku grumbled with anger and fear putting his wallet in his pocket and headed back to uraraka

"Sorry I took so long," deku said trying to keep cool

"Nah it's good," uraraka said

"Is iida meeting us there or something," deku asked

"Yeah he is but he was out running or I would have had him get you,"

"That's ok," deku said

The two walked out of the building and headed to a noncopy-righted arcade

"Deku you seem a little rattled are you ok," Uraraka asked

"Y-yeah I'm fine," deku said trying to act normal

"You sure you look kind of pale,"

"Oh Um maybe in just not getting enough sunlight," deku chuckled looking at his paler then usual skin

"OK then," uraraka said in a suspicious voice

"Mydoria, uraraka, greetingsMN are you ready for a lively day at the arcade," iida said rushing towards them

"Yeah, let's go," izuku and uraraka said

The three headed into the arcade preparing for some quality time with each other unaware of the crazy blond girl watching from a distance.

"All mine," toga said to herself eyeing deku as she licked her lips

Authors note: I'll make this a decently long story maybe 10 chapters


End file.
